Auf immer verloren
by Teufelsweib
Summary: Draco ist mittlerweile 40 und in zweiter Ehe mit Hermine Granger. Aus seiner ersten Ehe hat er einen Sohn hervorgebracht, Damion, er ist zwanzig. Songfic zu Schandmaul - Das Duell. DMHG DMHG


Songfic zu dem Lied von Schandmaul - Das Duell  
  
Draco ist mittlerweile 40 und ist mit Hermine verheiratet. Aus einer früheren Ehe hat er einen Sohn, der nun 20 Jahre alt ist. Als Draco beide zusammen entdeckt, gerät er ausser Kontrolle...  
  
Ich sah eure Blicke, voll Begierde voller Lust.  
  
Ich sah die Gesten, ich fand die Briefe, sah den Kuss.  
  
---  
  
Draco ging durch die Gänge seines Hauses. Er war müde und wollte so schnell wie möglich in sein Schlafzimmer, um die wenigen Stunden Schlaf am Vortag nach zu holen, als er Geräusche aus dem Arbeitszimmer seiner Gemahlin Hermine Granger hörte.  
  
Er lugte hinein.  
  
Sein Sohn aus erster Ehe, Damion, umarmte Hermine, streichelte ihren Arm, küsste ihren Hals. Sie schien es zu genießen, denn ihre Augen waren geschloßen. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Damion küsste Hermine zärtlich auf die Lippen, bevor er ihr einen bläuchlichen Zettel gab. Er küsste ihr die Hand und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Draco sah, wie Hermine den Zettel in die oberste Schublade ihres Schreibtisches legte und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen. Draco huschte schnell weiter und erreichte sein Schlafzimmer, als er hermine vorsichtig aus dem Arbeitszimmer treten sah. Rasch zgo er sich um, legte sich in sein Bett und spielte den Schlaf vor.  
  
Er spürte, wie sie sich nach kurzer Zeit neben ihn legte und einschlief. Langsam schlich er aus dem Bett in ihr Arbeitszimmer und las den Brief...  
  
---  
  
Ich sah euch tanzen, ihnen Blick wenn sie dich sieht  
  
ich spür ihr Zaudern, und sie des Nachts sich mir entzieht.  
  
Ich werde es nicht lassen, nie will ich sie vermissen!  
  
Sie nie dein, nun wirst du kämpfen müssen.  
  
---  
  
Schon damals auf der Hochzeit von Draco und Hermine, als sie zusammen den zweiten Tanz tanzten, spürte ich, wie er sie ansah. Und immer wieder bei gemeinsamen Essen, warf sie ihm bedeutende Blicke zu...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco vor seiner Frau auf, er schlich in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, der gerade aufgestanden war. Draco trat vor.  
  
"Damion", sagte er bedrohlich. Sein Sohn sah ihn überrascht an. "Vater!", antwortete er, und Draco konnte die Verachtung in seiner Stimme hören.  
  
"Ich weiß, was zwischen euch ist. Und ich werde es nicht zulassen, mein Sohn... " Er zog seinen Zauberstab. "Nun wirst du kämpfen müssen..."  
  
Damion zog ebenfalls seinen Stab. Draco richtete ihn auf seinen Sohn. "Expelliarmus", entwich seinen Lippen. Dem geschockten Damion flog der Stab aus der Hand. Er versuchte noch, ihn fest zu halten. "Vater!", rief er laut. Hermine erschien an der Tür, Draco bemerkte sie, sah ihre Lippen, wie sie etwas riefen. Doch das war ihm egal. Er richtete scih wieder zu seinem Sohn. "Stirb für diesen frevel!", rief er. "Avada Kedavra!". Der grüne Blitz schoß durch den Raum und erreichte seinen Sohn. Er fiel um, die leblosen, geschockten Augen auf Draco gerichtet. Hermine schrie um ihn, schrie seinen namen und rannte zu ihm. Als sie feststellte, dass er tot war, wandte sie sich draco zu, der gerade erst begriff, was er getan hatte. hermine stand langsam auf.  
  
Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als sie sprach:  
  
---  
  
Wähle einen Ort, wähl' eine Zeit und auch die Waffen -  
  
lauf' nicht fort! Ich werde nicht kommen, dich zu schonen -  
  
wirst dein Leben lassen!  
  
Als der neue Tag erwacht, die Klingen kreuzen!  
  
Kontrahenten schlagen sich, mit Worten sie sich reizen.  
  
Schaulust zieht die Leute an, durch die Menge geht ein Beben.  
  
Stoß, Parade, Gegenstoß und es erlischt ein Leben.  
  
---  
  
"Deinen Sohn getötet hast du, wie geblendet kann man sein?  
  
Glaubst du Thor, dass du linderst deine Pein?"  
  
"Ich nicht dein Eigen, denn noch immer bin ich frei!  
  
Du bringst Verderben, für eine kleine Liebelei!"  
  
"Glaubst dudenn wirklich, für solchen Frevel ich der Lohn?  
  
Du mich verloren und auf immer deinen Sohn!"  
  
---  
  
Dann brach sie unter Tränen zusammen.  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn dem so ist, schreibt mir ein Feedback. Wenn ihr Schandmaul mögt. , schreibt mir eine Email. 


End file.
